Who are you?
by DeathTheKid36
Summary: What happens when the charmed ones introduce someone new to the family? sorry this is my first fanfiction, more chaptars are coming
1. A normal day

Disclaimer: I do not own any charmed characters used in this fanfiction. All other characters are of my own design.

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up!" The little girl shouted

Paige, still half asleep pretended to be sick and groaned, while still trying to hide a small smile

"Don't give me that," Anna said "I know your not sick."

Paige opened her eyes this time and smiled into her adopted daughters face. Anna continued to stare down Paige before bursting out laughing. Anna was adopted by the Halliwell sisters 3 years earlier, when she was 10, after Paige saw her fighting off a demon outside of social services

"Are you gonna get up?" Anna questioned Paige

"Ya, I'm up," Paige said "can you tell Piper to make sure my car keyes are in the kitchen and not in my room again?"

After Anna orbed downstairs, Paige got up to get dressed. She was planning to go to social services and try to get her old job back.

A few minutes later, Paige came downstairs to see Piper pouring Phoebe coffee, who was probably late for work again, Billy Jenkins, Paiges charge, feeding Pipers older son Wyatt, And Anna sitting at the table working on math homework.

"Anna, your in 7th grade. Why are you still doing your math homework the morning its due." Piper asked as Paige walked in.

"because." Anna replied, still focused on her homework.

"Anna, this is why you have a D- in math."

"So?"

"I don't care if your a witch and a white lighter. School is still more important."

Anna looked up and glares at Piper "Piper can you let me do m homework in peace?"

Paige smiles. Anna really was a smart kid. she just had some trouble showing it. When Anna was really young, her birth parents abandoned her. They didn't want a witch as a daughter. It was amazing how such a sad kid back then could become such a strong brilliant and sometimes sneaky kid now.

"Are you giving me a ride today, Paige?"

"Sure Anna."

"Well I got to go." Said Phoebe after kissing Anna in the head

"bye Pheebs!"

" Get your homework done, Anna." Piper said to Her, who was glaring at her

"oh hush Piper"

"Anna! We need to get going!" Paige shouted from the car

"Coming!" And with one final glare Anna walked out of the house to begin her day

"what are we ever going to do with her." Piper said at Billy


	2. What’s going on?

This is going to be the only chapter for a while. If you could maybe review and give me some ideas that would be great.

Btw this chapter is gonna be short

"Have a good day." Paige shouted as Anna walked into the school.

As she stepped inside she was met by no one. Anna was a loner. But she was ok with that. As the school day went on Anna started getting restless and when the bell rang she spen out the door to the car.

But it wasn't there. Anna figured Paige was just late so she waited, but she never came. Anna realized Paige wasn't coming so, crying, she walked home.

When she got to the manor it was dark, no one was home.

"Paige?" She called "Piper?"

She then heard a loud thud behind her. She spun around in time to see the door slam shut. There was someone else here. And Anna was trapped inside with it.

Omg. That was terrible. Please review, I need ideas!


	3. Help!

The manor was silent. Anna tried to hear the figure, but could shivered. Anna stood out in the open, trying to be brave but she was shaking too hard. She had always been afraid of silence, for the night her parents died, it was from a gas leak. The doctor had brought them all to the hospital,But only she survived. Anna shook her head, trying to clear the thought from her mind. She was scared yes, but she was not one to go down without a fight. Anna ran a hand through her spiky hair, closed her eyes and heard something behind her. She spun around only to see darkness. but as she spun around, a fire ball collidedwith her back, spreading searing pain through her body. Anna screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, and as everything went back she heard "Goodbye."

"We have to get out of here."

"Paige, shut up. if he hears us we are dead."

"Ya well, if we don't get out Anna is as good as dead."

"Paige, Anna is fine. Shes tough."

"She may be tough, Piper, but she is only 13."

"Just relax. She's fine."

"Well are we fine?"

The Halliwell sisters scanned the room. They were chained too a wall in a dark dungeon. There were stairs in the opposite wall, but were too far away for them to get to. There was some sort of magic, binding their powers, making Paige unable to sense her daughter.

"No. We are trapped in a place where are magic doesn't work. We are not fine."

"Calm down Paige. We will find a way out. Do you have any ideas." Piper asked

"I got nothing." Phoebe chimed in

"great. So whats the plan?" grumbled Paige

"Well first..." said Piper who was cut off by someone loudly coming down the stairs. The man had an unconscious and bleeding Anna over his shoulder. He walked over to the sisters and threw Anna at their feet. He smiled at the shocked looks on the sisters faces.

"Well Paige you got your daughter back." the Darklighter grined


End file.
